conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympia Capitol Campus
The Olympia Capitol Campus is the location of the United Commonwealths of America capital, located in Olympia, Washington Commonwealth. The Campus houses the Parliament building, the Presidents and the Prime Ministers residences, the Commonwealth Supreme Court aswell as other administrative buildings. Buildings Located on the campus are the National Assembly Building, Temple of Justice, Insurance Building, John L. O'Brien House office building and several other office buildings aswell as the The Capitol Conservatory. The campus also hosts many veterans’ memorials., National Assembly Building The National Assembly Building houses the National Assembly, and the offices of the President and Prime Minister. This building is the dominant feature of the capitol grounds, with its dome 287 feet (87 m) high, making it the tallest self-supporting masonry dome in the United Commonwealths. A number of features in the structure commemorating the formation of the United Commonwealths. Temple of Justice Facing the National Assembley Building is the Temple of Justice, home to the Commonwealth Supreme Court and the State Law Library. President and Prime Ministers Residences The President Residence, also known as the 'Waterside House' is located immediatly west of the National Assembly Building, built in 1908 it served formerly as the State Governor of Washington's mansion. It now serves as the residence of the current president, John Henry Eden. The Prime Ministers Residence is located adjacent to the 'Waterside Mansion.' The building was built in 2009 and now serves as the residence of the current Prime Minister of the country, James Dealey, overlooking the Capitol Lake, and is known as Dealey House (After the First, and current Prime Minister) Other Buildings To the East of the National Assembly and Temple of Justice is the Department of Transportation, Department of Health, Department of Agriculture, and the Self Defense Force Headquarters. Art and Monuments There are 18 major art installations and monuments on the campus. The Winged Victory monument, commemorating World War I, is one of the most prominent. Sculpted by Alonzo Victor Lewis from bronze, its granite pedestal has four inscriptions: "They fought to safeguard and transmit to posterity the principles of justice, freedom, and democracy" (facing south); the state seal and "To the memory of the citizens of the State of Washington who lost their lives in the service of the United States during the World War 1917–1918" (facing east); "Their sacrifice was to vindicate the principles of peace and justice in the life of the world" (facing west); and "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friend" (facing north). Dedicated May 30, 1938, the monument has been restored numerous times since then. The 'Freedom and Peace' monument was erected in 2009, commemarting the establishment of the United Commonwealths, with a statue of a the group of politicians who formed the country, and their names listed below. Other points of interest include Chief William Shelton's story pole, the World War II, Korean War, and POW-MIA memorials, Du Pen Fountain, Sea to Sky, Untitled Stainless Steel, and the Water Garden. Category:United Commonwealths of America